


The Other

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta's devil is in control, F/M, I Tried, dark?, i need to work on my dark/angst writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: Something went wrong while training, Asta is gone for the moment. Something else is in charge, Noelle's the only one aware of it.And the Other wants to make a few deals. Will Noelle take them? Will Asta?you have to read to find out.Also this is my first time trying to write something like this, this is a one shot.
Relationships: Asta & Anti-magic devil, Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Noelle watched as the thing walked across the room, giving a smile she could tell wasn’t genuine and talking with the voice that she totally didn’t have a crush for. It looked at her, gave a smile that formed a pit in her stomach before waving goodnight to her friends.

Not its friends, because right now she was the only one who knew the truth about Asta. That he wasn’t there, that he wasn’t the one who’d been walking around for the past two days as they tried to prepare for the battle with the Spade kingdoms devils.

She decided to call it Other. Because using Asta’s name felt wrong.

Other, had awoken after training. When Undine was creating copies for both Noelle and Asta to train against. They needed to push themselves to the limit, and then push past it.

“Ready, Noelle!?” Asta had shouted, channeling as much anti magic power into himself as she equipped her Valkyrie Dress. 

“Hmph, of course I am!” She had responded, the princess kicking herself for not being nicer in the moment. “You’re the one wo should be ready, Dorksta.”

Undine made a wave of water knights for them to go against, Asta doing his best to channel more power as Noelle focused on using the Heart Kingdoms runes to bolster her already absurd strength.

Then something changed. They had barely begun when she heard the softest “oh no,” from her crush. The anti magic swelling and sending everything flying backwards, even forcing Undine to retreat for her own safety. 

Noelle shivered as the feeling of helplessness stuck with her. Black anti magic energy was everywhere, making everything feel… off. Even more so when she looked at Asta, fully clad in dark energy with four horns coming off his head, a tail and two large imposing black leathery wings.

“Well now,” Other said, the voice sounding like Asta was saying something underwater. “This isn’t how I expected to get a body, but there’s no reason to complain.”

“As...ta?” Noelle said, finding the strength to stand up and watched as Other turned around in his body. She could barely breath as she saw how wrong his face looked. His eyes were sickeningly black, with red sclera and slit pupils. 

“Not quite, princess,” Other laughed, slowly walking over to her as she realized Asta’s feet had turned into bird like talons. “He’s going to be sleeping for… well forever if I have my way~”

“Th-that means…” she started to say, the devil’s arm wrapping itself with black energy and pulling her close, giving the princess a disturbingly kind smile.

“Oh yes, that means what you’re thinking~” Other chuckled, putting one hand on her back and taking her right arm as if to begin dancing. “He’s gone, off to dreamland forever while I run around and do whatever I want~”

The princess looked at Other with complete disdain, and tried to push away from the devil as the antimagic faded away. Surprisingly, the devil offered no resistance, and let her step away. The horns disappeared as well, the devil’s appearance looking nearly identical to Asta.

“Wh-” Noelle started to say before the devil put a finger on her lips. Still looking at her with those disturbing eyes.

“Now, stay quiet.” it said, its voice calm and polite. “You do know what will happen if you tell on me? don’t you?” Noelle nodded slowly, the devil grinning as its eyes returned to the gentle green she loved. “If you tell? He’ll die too~ so stay quiet if you even want a chance at getting him back. Even if that’s an impossibility.”

The princess shook her head as she walked after Other in the present. Agreeing to keep that secret only happened a few days ago, but Other had been dangling the peasant she cared about like a carrot on a string.

“Now, Princess~” it said, stepping into Asta’s room in the Bulls base. SInce they had to be there to help with what might be a scouting party from Spade. “I believe we still haven’t had that dance?”

“And we never will,” Noelle said, the door closing behind her as Other cloaked itself in darkness. Its horrible eyes looked hurt at her words as it sat on Asta’s bed. 

“Even if it might get him back~” Other grinned, Noelle knowing it was just going to dangle Asta in front of her. “Why, I might wake him up myself if you … indulge me~” It looked over her with a disturbing grin, Noelle taking a step back towards the door in response.

“Disgusting! Never!” She almost shouted, knowing the risk of blowing the situation. “Pervert!”

“What!?” Other said, looking confused. “No, ew no, you’re a KID ewwww. I meant a DANCE.” Noelle gave Other a suspicious look. “Look kid, I’m at least a few centuries older than you. I'm a monster that is currently tormenting your crushes soul and feeding off your despair. I'm not a pervert!”

“Riiiight.” she said, the door getting cloaked with darkness as the devils power filled the room. Making Noelle stumble as her own magic was cut off. “And how do i know you won't just keep him asleep anyway?”

“There’s no fun if i dont keep my deal,” Other said, putting a hand on the door next to Noelle’s head. It’s other hand gently cupping her chin, as it floated just above her. “Besides, would a few deals with a devil be the worst thing that you’ve been through~”

“Deals?” Noelle said, the anti magic energy making her start to feel dizzy. “No, one dance. Then give him back.”

“One dance for me?” Other said, its wings pressing against the wall, leaving Noelle in darkness with the disturbing red eyes of the devil all she could see. “That’s not enough, I have a few hundred years of boredom to burn off. One dance isn’t going to be enough.”

Something touched her shoulder, the princess struggled to look up, just so see the normal form of Asta dangling next to her. She flinched, the devil now on the other side of her head from Asta.

“When i say, make a deal,” it said, Noelle’s skull erupting in pain as it poked her. “It’s not as simple as a dance, though that will be something I want. I want something you want~”

“What.. I want?” Noelle said, the devil grinned as a reflection of Noelle appeared. The princess nearly screamed as she saw the same four horns as the devil on her head. The reflection expanded, Asta now flipped to a standing position as the Devil took a small form between the two.

“You want him, don’t you?” Other grinned, Noelle realizing Asta was still wearing those four horns, along with what looked like a combination of the two. “Why, a few things here and there, and i’ll just nudge his feelings in the right direction~”

The reflection started moving on its own, Noelle tried to look away as the demonic looking trio started hugging each other. Asta was laughing, the child was laughing, and worst of all. Noelle herself was laughing. The princess watched as the reflections of her and Asta gently ruffled their child's hair and then moved in for a kiss.

“Stop it…” she said, the devil grinning as she got a good look at all of their faces. They all shared the same unnatural colour and shape, with dark black veins spreading out from them.all three of them had fangs, and all three of them had hints of darkness in their hair. “What do… you even want?”

“Curious now?” Other said, the illusion fading into darkness and instead returning the princess to Asta’s room. She slumped down against the wall and hugged her knees. 

“Will… it save him?” She mumbled. The devil grinning and tilting her head up to look at him. 

“Oh yes, but I want to hear you admit how far you’re willing to go~” it cooed, the princesses iris’s shrinking as Others grin grew far too wide. 

“I... “

“And before you ask, no i’m not going to make you do something that would upset him.” Other said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. “He’s going to be offered the same deal after all~”

“What… what do you want me to do?” she whispered. 

“Simple. A few dances, some dinners, kill someone for me, let my power inhabit part of your grimoire so i can grow stronger, agree to secrecy. Simple things.”

“K-Kill someone?” she stammered, the devil grinning. “I’d… Asta would neve-”

“Oh they deserve it,” Other smirked, gently pulling the princess to her feet. “Why, all three of them are probably going to try to kill you anyway, and well, what’s wrong with a few dead humans and devils?”

“Still!” Noelle said, the devil slowly starting to dance a waltz with the princess. “Asta would never agree to it! Killing… he would never want to kill unless there was no other option!”

“Oh, he’s agreed to it~” the devil grinned, Noelle doing her best to stop the dance in surprise. “After all, he saw that old fart in the shadow palace. He knows what those things are capable of.”

“But the people,” the princess countered. “He’d… never try to kill a person!”

“Not even if that person was Megicula?” Other said, Noelle freezing as it gently spun her around. “Or devils worse than that old hag~ I can tell you have something tied to her, call it a devil’s intuition.”

Noelle couldn’t do more than go along with the devil’s movements. Her mind racing as the target she would have to kill matched up with something she wanted to destroy regardless.

“Well Princess?” Other continued, Noelle feeling the pain from its illusion spiking up again as its tail brushed against her cheek. “He’s already agreed~ but if you don’t he’s going to be gone forever~ just take out your grimoire and let me… work my magic, so to speak~”

She barely even thought about it, her thin grimoire being lifted up as just a hint of blackness surrounded the three leaf clover on her grimoire. She felt something put pressure on her chest as Other grinned.

“Well now, you have him back~” Other said, Noelle feeling something slide its way up her back. “Enjoy yourself, Princess, and remember. I will be back~”

Asta collapsed into her arms, both of them falling onto the bed. 

“No..elle?” Asta muttered, his voice exhausted as their eyes met. The peasant flinching as he saw the same disturbing eyes Noelle had.

“Not quite~” Other smirked. Asta’s head was pounding as he tried to process what happened. “She took the deal you turned down~”

N-no…” he said, Other grinning as it helped him into a better sleeping position. 

“Oh don’t worry, she thinks you took the deal~” it grinned, letting its eyes take on Noelle’s shade of purple. “But now, you can sleep, i’ll be making good on her deal with you later~”

Asta couldn’t protest, he was too exhausted as his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he practically bolted for the common room, Noelle’s Ki was still there, and he was relieved to see her sitting there. At least, until her eyes flashed that disturbing red for a moment.

“Noelle? Can i talk to you?” he asked, the ‘Princess’ giving a gentle smile.

“Hmph, what do you need my help with, Dorksta?” Other said, giving a perfect imitation of Noelle’s voice.

“I wanna just talk about more training when we go back!” Asta lied, that answer getting a nod from everyone.

“Then let’s go,” Other said, grabbing Noelle’s wand from the table. The two went outside to an area not too far from the base they used to train before.

“So, ready for my deal~?” Other grinned, Noelle’s body being shaped in darkness the same way Asta’s was. “The dances, the meals, the killing, the whole kit and kaboodle.”

“No, give her back before I force you out of her!” Asta said, taking a stand as the devil possessed Noelle’s tail wrapped around his ankle.   
“And how do you think you can do that?” Other grinned, pushing him towards a tree. “If you use those swords on me, you’re more likely to hurt your dear, dear princess you love so much~”

“I..” Asta started to say, knowing Other could just let Noelle hear what it wanted her too. It had done the same to him. 

“Oh, do you not love her?” Other grinned, he knew it was trying to mess with him.

“No, I do!” he declared, the devil twisting Noelle’s face into a nightmarish grin. “I just… the words are hard!”

“Oh, I know,” Other said, Asta feeling its wings wrap around him. He prayed someone would see it so they could help them, but Luck, Nero, Finral and Charmy were still in Heart, Yami was in the capital and everyone else was holding down the base or gone training. “After all, you’re only holding onto that Nun because of your own refusal to give up.”

“I’m not gonna listen to your lies,” Asta said, the same illusion it showed Noelel of both of them as a married couple with a child forming. His chest had a stabbing pain as he tried to avoid it, instead seeing Noelle floating next to him in the darkness.

“Oh, they aren’t lies. And you know it~” Other cackled, the illusion fading and instead changing to Noelle hanging by puppet threads. “You know you can take away the strings, just agree to it~ agree to let me get my own body in a way that doesn’t hurt anyone~”

“I…” 

“Naturally I mean in say, five years or so. No need to rush it.”

“You won't hurt Noelle?”

“Oh of course not, “ Other said, holding up its hands. “Why would I hurt someone I need after all?”

“...and i’ll be in control?”

“Oh, of course~ I only needed to do this to make the deal.” Other grinned, Asta felt a shiver go down his spine as the darkness fell away. Noelle returned to a human appearance as Other stayed a little wisp between them. “Now, enjoy yourselves~ i’ll be back before you know it~”

The princess collapsed on Asta, sending both of them onto the grass. Noelle stirred, her eyes gently opening as Asta sighed with relief that her eyes were the colour he loved.

“Asta…?” she said, her voice tired as he pulled her into a hug. “Are.. why am I out here?”  
“I think we both got tricked,” Asta muttered, Noelle laying on him thanks to a lack of energy.

“What…? Then we…”

“Yeah…”

They didn’t say anything else for a while, instead choosing to lay in the grass silently as they wrestled with their own feelings. Eventually, they grabbed each other's hands, and gently embraced. 

They could still see horns on each other, even though they knew they weren’t really there. Asta let something slip, and started to cry. Noelle joined him after a moment. They went from brave knights to scared children in just a few days. 

They wouldn’t be able to stay that way for long either, they had to focus on what was coming.


	2. Later

It had been two months, Asta and Noelle’s relationship had started in secret. Though Undine had found out pretty quickly, being part of a near omnipotent magic user’s great spirit. Naturally they had both asked her to stay quiet, but were hesitant to say why.

“Really now you two,” the spirit teased, all of them knowing Loropechika was able to listen in. “If this is how you react to me finding out, how will you react when those closer to you find out?”

“It’s complicated…” Asta muttered, both him and Noelle looking away from each other, despite the gentle hand hold they had. “We uh…” they squeezed each other's hands, with Undine raising an eyebrow.

“Take your time you two,” the spirit said, giving a gentle smile as both of them tried to find the words. “Everyone else is busy, so we have all day.”

“What about our training,” Noelle asked, the spirit shaking her head with a smile. 

“Something’s been eating both of you,” she said, making little water versions of both of them. Both of which started to stumble as little as they played out a mock battle. “And that’s why we need to address this now, so things work out in the future.”

Both magic knights tensed at her last word, with Undine giving them both a worried look as she leaned down to be on eye level with them. 

“All right, I caught that,” she said, making walls of water. “No one but us now, what happened?”

Asta and Noelle looked at each other, nodded and swallowed. Both of them opened their mouths a few times before either of them could say anything.

“We… I…” Asta started as he looked down at the ground. “My devil tricked us.” Despite the water rushing around them, the area felt quiet. Undine forced her expression to stay stoic, despite those words being a worst case scenario.

“It… possessed Asta during training,” Noelle continued, squeezing Asta’s hand as tight as she could. “And… made us agree to…”

Undine said nothing, instead noticing as Asta also tightened his grip on Noelle. They could barely react before the water spirit wrapped them both in a hug.

“It’s okay, you’re both safe here.” the spirit said, something breaking in the two knights as a huge wave of relief hit them. “What did it do?” The two knights took a moment before explaining, with pauses as the dam broke and they wound up crying.  
It was evening before the entire story was retold, with Undine taking them somewhere less open than the training area. 

“You two…” she said, both Asta and Noelle now sitting on chairs a few feet apart from each other. “You’ve been having this go on out of fear?” both of them nodded slowly.

“I... “ Asta said quietly, his voice surprisingly soft. “I don’t know what to do, at all.”

“How so?” the spirit asked as Asta put his hands together and kept his gaze solely on the floor. “From the sound of it faking a relationship is the wrong decision.”

“...I don’t want it to be fake though.” he said quietly, Noelle turning completely red in response. “But… it feels fake.”

“Fake how?” Undine put a finger to her chin and floated between them. 

“It’s…” Noelle said, the spirit now looking at her as the princess tried to hide her blush. “It’s like we were forced to do this… even if it is nice.”

“Then break up,” the spirit said, both knights looking at the spirit with extreme confusion. “And try again on your own terms!”

“It… can’t be that easy? Can it?” Asta said, looking confused. “I thought when you started dating someone you stayed forever?”

“I… don’t know?” Noelle admitted, Undine moving back a bit now that an idea on how they could fix things was planted. “I… I’m scared that… thing will take over again if we don’t.”

“I’m scared I’ll lose myself,” Asta said, both him and Noelle moving their chairs a little closer for comfort. “or … become something different.”

“And if that happens,” Undine interrupted, catching how both of the knights were looking a little more panicked. “Do you not think we can handle it?” Neither of them said anything as the spirit gave a soft smile. “You beat it once, and you can definitely do it again.”

They both nodded, the couple turned and faced each other. Asta made a move first, taking a few deep breaths as Noelle started to do the same.

“I want to break up,” they both said, flinching like something was thrown at their face. They stayed quiet for a moment, Undine watching over them as they both opened their eyes and pulled each other into a hug. Both of the knights started laughing, nerves finally releasing as they dropped to the ground, mentally exhausted.

“There,” the water spirit said, slowly sneaking out of a window to go back to Lolo. “Now then, if you need help just let us know.”

And like that the two of them were alone. Both knights waiting and waiting for something else to happen. For Other to show up again, to take hold of one of them and force them back into the relationship.

But it didn’t. They waited until the sun came down and into the evening. Nothing. The next day? Nothing. A week? Still nothing.

It was like a weight was lifted from their shoulders, and that led to something that Undine else probably expected. They got back together, it was a small thing at first, with Asta giving flowers from part of the forest in Heart. Noelle quietly accepted them before bed. Their training resumed, things almost returning to normal despite the Clover Kingdom knights finding Asta and Noelle disappeared every now and then.

Undine would keep the relationship a secret, they were still young and figuring things out. But Lolo and Undine did watch as they laughed and danced together.

Despite the scare? They would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i decided to write this extra chapter on a whim and it went through a few drafts before i got one i was happy with.
> 
> initially it was supposed to be years later, the deal being fulfilled. But i felt something like this was much more interesting for myself to write and didn't take a lot of assumptions on who would still be around and the like.
> 
> So instead, i hope you enjoyed this weird experimental writing. if you want to ask questions about any of my works comment or follow me on twitter @MagicLotti3


End file.
